Strike Witches: Next Generation
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: This story has been cancelled for now, but I may come back to it eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Strike Witches

Aftermath

(Based off The Long Way home by lieutenantrukia)

Episode 1: A Problem and Solution

Narrator

It's 1946. It's been over a year since the April 1945 Neuroi Offensive into the Ardennes. Since then, bonds have been forged and broken. It was no secret that Barkhorn and Shirley had a rivalry, but it was a secret they had a strong relationship. This quickly shattered Hartmann and Francesca. But they picked up the pieces, and built up from nothing. With 1946, also came the defeat of the Neuroi. Now, a certain Allied Commander is having a major issue…

Lieutenant General Jones's POV

"Ugh…This is great. 60 new recruits and no instructors to train them! What am I supposed to do now!?"

"Sir, perhaps we can try asking a certain fighter wing?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we try the 501st? They are suited for this job perfectly."

"Hmm…Well they are well suited soldiers, 2 of them are former commanders, and two are currently squad leaders over at Messina. You may be onto something Jackson!"

"Thank you sir."

"Send this to the 501st base in Gallia, and then high-tail it to Messina, the cadets there are just about ready to graduate!"

"Yes Sir!" Jackson said, running off to the plane bound for the 501st Base.

Jackson, by Jove, you may be onto something…

Miyafuji's POV

"Wow! I knew Paris was beautiful before, but that it's rebuilt, it's even more beautiful!"

"I know; it truly is beautiful." Perrine said.

"Yoshika! Perrine! We're needed back on the base! Commander Minna says its urgent!" Lynette yelled.

"Right! We'll be right there!"

TIMESKIP

"Listen up girls! We've received word from Lieutenant General Jones of Liberion of a special mission!" Minna said.

Hmm? Wonder what he needs us for?

"He wants us to train a new batch of recruits on the island of Sicily!"

"EEH!?"

"We don't know the first thing about training new witches!"

"To be honest, it will be simple. We just train them in combat and maneuvering skills. It's really easy, remember how I trained Miyafuji?" Mio said

"Well ladies, you willing to take the offer?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Wait, what about Hartmann and Lucchini?"

"They will meet us at Sicily, they are already down there at Palermo from what I last heard." Minna said.

Well, it looks like a new adventure has begun for the 501st!

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Strike Witches

Next Generation

Episode 2: Messina, Sicily

Miyafuji's POV

"Wow! This place looks great!" I said.

"Ah! Commander Minna! I'm glad to see you took my offer!" an officer said, approaching.

"Ladies, this is Liberion's Lieutenant General Jones. He's the top officer in command of the Balkan and Southern Italy area."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm glad to see the remaining 9 members are here."

"Remaining 9? Where are Lucchini and Hartmann?" Mio asked.

"Well, they should be back any minute. By the way, MOVE!"

Several Soldiers grabbed us and yanked off the runaway as 10 witches came roaring through followed by 4 Karlsland Fighters and 2 more witches.

"So, how'd it go girls?" Jones asked.

"The Romanga team got beat pretty badly, their teamwork still really needs some work." One of them said.

"Honestly…You guys think you would learn by now."

We all turned, and were shocked to see Hartmann and Lucchini.

"I keep telling you guys, working a team is important to winning, how is it that hard of a concept to grasp?" Francesca said.

"It's not our fault…Our squad leader always goes off on her own and gets hit…"

"Really Bianca…"

"It's not my fault they're too whiny and dependent on me, I can do this alone."

Lucchini then got up close with her, frightening Bianca.

"Bianca…You want me to show you what a real punishment looks like…"

"N-NO MA'AM! PLEASE DON'T!"

"THEN START WORKING WITH YOUR TEAM!"

"Wow…Lucchini really changed in a year…" Shirley said.

"Everyone, to the mess hall now!" Hartmann yelled, causing the girls to dash off.

"So has Hartmann…"

"Sheesh…What are we going to do with Bianca?"

"Maybe put her through the wringer?"

"Ahem. Lieutenants…" Jones said.

"Oh, Sir! We didn't realize you had arrived."

"Well I'm not the only one here!"

"Hey everyone! Glad to see you all finally made it!" Hartmann said.

"So, how have you girls been doing here since I assigned you to the Training post?"

"We're doing great! Not much has been happening here since then."

"I agree sir, they've definitely matured over the last 8 months." One of the soldiers said.

"Ah! Brian! Glad to see you're doing well after that injury you took!"

"Well, I'm still unable to use my left leg till the burns heal, but It's better than not having one!"

"Well…Is anyone up for Lunch?" Jones said.

TIMESKIP

"So, how did Hartmann and Lucchini end up here?" Barkhorn asked.

"Well…It's a funny thing, they asked us to let them help out, and since we needed veteran instructors to take care of those 10, we figured we'd let them take over their training." Brian said.

"But why did they volunteer?" Shirley asked.

"Well…I think-"

Suddenly, the base alarms went off all over the place.

"RED ALERT, ROGUE NEUROI DETECTED!"

N-Neuroi…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Strike Witches

Aftermath

Episode 3: Show of Force

Miyafuji's POV

The base went into action, with the ground crews rearming the fighters from earlier and preparing all the striker units. But before Commander Minna could order us to launch, Jones stopped her.

"Wait. Let the girls take care of this."

"But sir! They haven't experienced real combat yet."

"I'm aware of that, which is why I want you following them as back up. Hartmann and Lucchini will be with em, but I'd like you to follow them at a distance and intervene if needed."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, but if you insist, Miyafuji and Lynette can join them and radio in if needed."

"You heard Commander Jones! Yoshika, Lynette, go with them and back them up! We'll follow from behind!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

And with that, Lynette and myself took off after the trainees, Lucchini, and Hartmann, with the 501st following us…

TIMESKIP

"So, what do you think about these recruits?" I asked Lynette.

"They seem nice, but their experience is to be seen."

Suddenly, the radios crackled to life with an urgent tone.

" _Mayday! This is the Regia Marina! The Greek Fleet and our own are under attack! We require immediate support!"_

"Yoshika, Lynette! We see the fleet, straight ahead!"

I looked ahead, and saw a large class Neuroi pummeling the Allied ships to pieces.

"Alright, Anna, your squad and Lynette are with me! Bianca, your squad and Yoshika are with Lucchini!"

"Right!"

I followed Lucchini's Squad as the Recruits began to pump the Neuroi full of bullets.  
"Bianca, on your left!"

Bianca turned and fired, just as a large swarm of Neuroi drones began to attack us.

"There's so many of them!" Wanda yelled.

"Just focus on the small ones! We'll handle the large one!" Erica yelled.

"STURM!"

"SUNBURST!" Both attacks created a large wound in the Neuroi's outer armor.

"Wow…"

Luccihini and Hartmann then turned and fired hard at the wound, damaging the Neuroi even more.

"That's incredible."

"They've gotten so much stronger since we last saw them." Lynne said.

"Core spotted, everyone! Focus fire on the core, this one is deploying all the drones!"

Everyone turned and opened fire, and quickly the Neuroi exploded, disintegrating into shards. With that, the drones exploded as well.

"OH YA! WE GOT IT!"

Suddenly, I saw one last drone, still intact somehow, aiming at Bianca.

"BIANCA, LOOK OUT!" I yelled, shoving her out of the way, as the laser struck the side of my leg.

"AGH!"  
"YOSHIKA!" Lynette yelled, blowing up the drone before it could fire again.

I passed out after that…not seeing what happened afterwards, only feeling someone catch me.

TIMESKIP

Erica's POV

"Bianca…you've really done it now…" I said. "Because of you Miyafuji is wounded! We're lucky though, the attack barely glanced her leg. But You've proven you are obviously not ready yet for active service."  
"I-I understand Commander. I shall be in my quarters, but I ask that no one disturb me until Dinner." She said, walking off.

"I'll go talk to her commander." Anna said, following her.

Let's hope someone can talk some sense into her.

Anna's POV

I soon arrived at mine and Bianca's shared quarters, and found her packing.

"Bianca, are you ok?"  
"No, I'm not. I thought I could be one of the best Venezian Witches ever, instead I'm prideful, and can't even focus long enough to avoid getting a comrade injured."  
"You don't intend to do…" I said, slacking off the rest.  
"No! I'd never do that just over a mistake. But this is where I draw the line, if I can't improve myself soon, I'm leaving and heading back home to join the Medical Core."

"But Bianca, you said it yourself, you've dreamed for years of joining the Witches!"  
"Well Anna, I'm obviously not good enough! I can't even avoid an ally getting hurt because I let my guard down too soon. I don't know if it's me, or Commander Hartmann is still hurting over the incident a few years back, but I can't take much more of this…" she said, laying down.  
"I see…I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Bianca…I hope you really don't give up on your dream that fast…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
